


Unbelievable

by Nephilim, Rhi_dono14



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephilim/pseuds/Nephilim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi_dono14/pseuds/Rhi_dono14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I made this for a friend, but feel free to read it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing crazy, weird and bad fanfiction where nothing works at all. This is for you Lizzie.

Vergil was curled up on the floor, his face felt slightly damp and moist after his previous tears. He felt very unhappy and alone. He heard the door open and close behind him with a huge creak. He lept off the floor, crawled onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow. This way, no one could see the red blotches over his face and the appearance of sweat on his cheeks. Vergil attempted to ignore the dip of the bed on one side, pulling him down towards the warm body next to him. A cool hand placed itself on his face and pulled him to look at the man sitting beside him.

"You've been crying again." It was Dante's raspy voice and it made goosebumps on Vergil's skin. He wasn't used to being so close to Dante again. They were always fighting against each other and here they were being the brothers they used to be.

"And? What do you care?" Vergil murmered as he shoved his head back into the warm and now moist bedding.

"I know you love that show to bits, but you don't have to cry about it" Dante laughed.

"No! You don't understand! It was the last episode of the last season and they're all dead! All of them" Vergil began to sob again. He was surprised there were any tears left. He heard the door slam shut. Oh great, that meant more of an audience for his tears.

"Ha! Is he crying over that terrible show again? Like seriously, dad" Nero chuckled. Vergil sat up sharply and pointed his finger at Nero.

"Shut up, douche bag. Don't you remember the time you cried when Charmed finished? Now that was a crap show!" Vergil was yelling at the top of his voice and almost made Dante fall off the bed.

"Don't you dare insult Charmed! That hurts, man!" Nero stepped closer to the bed with his hands in a defensive position.

"Look, I bet both of your shows were great" Dante smiled, interrupting the feud. "Now, come on. I know what will cheer you guys up!" Vergil and Nero gazed at Dante confusingly. If he meant going out for the evening and getting laid somewhere, then sure. If not, they'd rather stay in the motel and drink until they dropped. Dante slid off the bed and led Nero towards the bed and sat him down next to Vergil. They glared at each other, however Dante hit them both over the head and they faced him. Dante snapped his fingers and all signs of clothing disappeared.

"Eww gross thi-" Nero grimaced.

"Shut it, Pork Face." Dante laid them both on the bed and clicked his fingers again. Abrutley, puppies came swarming through every crook and cranny. They piled out from underneath the bed, through the open window and out of the weird vent in the bathroom. All three of them laughed as puppies were cuddling them and making them feel better instantly.

"Okay, this is happiness" Vergil giggled. Vergil felt a hand run over the crotch of his jeans and as more puppies fell upon them, the hand entered underneath the seam of his boxers.

"Shh" whispered Dante.


	2. "Imma soar"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DIS HAPPUN AGEN!

Nero sat in his boxers on the sofa. He was comfortable and relaxed. Dante and Vergil were out attempting to walk all the puppies they had recently adopted, however they'd been gone for so long. Not suprising really. He felt his stomach growl and decided that he should probably eat without them. He reached the metallic fridge in their motel room and opened the door. Unfortunately, there was nothing available for him to eat and this meant he actually had to leave the motel room. He sighed as he threw on his coat dramatically and flew out the window.

"Imma soar!" Nero yelled as his coat flapped in the wind. From a distance, he could see Dante and Virgil with a million puppies chasing them through the park. Suddenly, Nero realised that he had an unlimited supply of food that just wasn't there at the time of his hunger. Nero flew down into the queue of puppies and picked up a small one with his hand.

"Nero... hungry." His mouth opened and she shoved the whole puppy into his mouth. He felt a bit better, but was still hungry. He swallowed another puppy and grinned in happiness. He turned around the his dad and uncle. Nero couldn't tell if they were shocked at him eating the puppies or the fact he was only wearing boxers and a coat.

"Well then" Dante exclaimed.

"At least he's no longer hungry" Vergil laughed. Nero stared at the other puppies around him and felt slightly bad for himself, but he had no food and this was the only thing within his distance.

"I'd like to see that come out on the other end" Dante chuckled. Nero huffed and flew into the sky.

"That escalated quickly." Dante glanced at his brother and smirked. "Do you think he saw?" Vergil asked cautiously.

"Nah, course not." Vergil leapt onto Dante and fell to the floor.

"Yum" Dante said as his brother hummed.


	3. Shh

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Nero whispered into Dante's booty. Dante giggled.


	4. Dante's Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gone... Oh no...

For the second day in a row, Dante's pizza was gone! It was starting to make him really angry because this was  _his_ pizza. If Vergil or Nero wanted some, they could ask (where the answer would be no, obviously) or they could buy their own pizza and wouldn't have to deal with the problem of an angry Dante. He stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room where the two of them were perched on the sofa. 'Bonding' apparently. Dante walked over to see them arguing over some pathetic thing which Dante didn't really care anything for. The two of them grew up having weird hobbies, when all he liked to do was eat pizza, drink and get laid.

"No, but if Thor said-"

"Okay, which one of you did it?!" Dante yelled. Both Vergil and Nero suddenly snapped their heads to his yelling. It was unexpected and definitely startled them.

"Done what, brother?" Vergil replied with slight concern in his eyes, though Dante knew he was more concerned over how quickly he could deal with this so that he could win the argument.

"My pizza! It is gone... again! Which one of you keeps taking it?" Dante started shouting again. Vergil stood up and went to place his hand on his brother's shoulder, but it was slapped away.

"Look, you know I don't eat that stuff." Dante knew that Vergil always turned his nose up at pizza. He wasn't sure on the smell and he didn't like the taste. And he very surely hated the way Dante looked when he stuffed his face with pizza. "He's most likely your culprit, if you didn't eat it that is." The white-haired brother pointed at Nero who was very quickly jumping to his feet.

"Me! You think I ate it?! Come on!" Nero shook his head.

"You're the only culprit!" Dante argued holding a fist in the air. Nero was prepared to defend himself, but he didn't have to. At that moment, the sound of small feet came into the room and they all looked down. There was the culprit. One of the puppies had come into the room dragging a slice of pizza along with him. All three of them forgot that they were around sometimes. Dante lent down and picked up the small puppy and the last slice of pizza. He took a satisfying bite out of the end and smiled. He then glanced at the puppy.

"Don't steal my pizza... I don't want to have to eat you too" he laughed.


End file.
